Fishing is a sport that is enjoyed in the great outdoors. In the hopes of catching the big fish, many anglers like to find a secluded area far from the beaten path. This will necessarily take them far from the comforts and conveniences of modern civilization. Although this is desirable for catching the fish, it makes it quite inconvenient when it comes time to clean the day's catch. After the fish is caught it is necessary to clean the fish so it will not spoil. At the same time it is desirable to fillet the fish, which is a popular way to prepare it for eating.
The act of fish filleting is best performed on a hard, flat surface such as a table. However, on camping trips, where economy of space and convenience of transportation is important, a table might not be brought along. There have been provided in the prior art tables which fold up into a carrying case for ready transportation but provide for no additional space within the case for the storage and carriage of other materials.
While there have been portable tables for fish cleaning, it would still be desirable to have table which could be broken down into a carrying case with sufficient space on the inside for the storage of tools and the like.